computeranimated_filmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Despicable Me 3
Despicable Me 3 (stylized as DESPICABLE M3) is a 2017 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Illumination for Universal Pictures. It is the third installment in the Despicable Me film series and the sequel to Despicable Me 2 (2013). The film is directed by Pierre Coffin and Kyle Balda, co-directed by Eric Guillon and written by Cinco Paul and Ken Daurio. In the film, Gru teams up with his long-lost twin brother Dru in order to defeat a new enemy named Balthazar Bratt, a former child actor, obsessed with the 1980s, who grows up to become a villain after having his show cancelled following puberty. Steve Carell, Miranda Cosgrove and Dana Gaier reprise their roles of Felonious Gru, Margo and Edith from the first two films with Julie Andrews returns as Marlena Gru, Gru's mother from Despicable Me (2010) and Kristen Wiig and Steve Coogan return as Lucy Wilde and Silas Ramsbottom from Despicable Me 2. They are joined by Trey Parker (co-creator of Comedy Central's South Park), Jenny Slate and Nev Scharrel (replacing Elsie Fisher). Despicable Me 3 premiered on June 14, 2017, at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival, and had a theatrical release in the United States on June 30, 2017, by Universal Pictures in 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX and IMAX 3D. The film received mixed reviews from critics and grossed over $1 billion worldwide, making it the fourth highest-grossing film of 2017, the fifth highest-grossing animated film of all time and the 29th highest-grossing film of all time. It is Illumination's second film to gross over $1 billion, after Minions in 2015, becoming the first ever animated franchise to do so. Plot Former villain Gru is now an agent for the Anti-Villain League (AVL). He and his partner (and wife) Lucy are sent to foil the plans of Balthazar Bratt, a former child actor from the 1980s who has turned evil. Gru manages to stop Bratt from stealing the Dumont Diamond, a giant pink diamond, but is unable to capture him. As a result of constantly failing to capture Bratt, Gru and Lucy are dismissed from the AVL by its unreasonable new director Valerie Da Vinci, following the retirement of the AVL's former director, Silas Ramsbottom. When Gru and Lucy return home, Gru and Lucy reluctantly tell their kids, Margo, Edith, and Agnes, of their dismissal, but assure them they will find new jobs. Most of Gru's Minions leave him when he refuses to return to villainy despite losing his job and having Dr. Nefario frozen in carbonite, with Dave and Jerry staying due to not knowing. Meanwhile, Lucy struggles to adapt to her new role as the children's new mom. The next morning, when a butler named Fritz arrives at the Gru house, Gru discovers that he has a twin brother named Dru, who lives in a distant country named Freedonia, who longs to meet him. Shocked to learn he has a twin, Gru confronts his mother, who reveals that when she and her husband divorced, they agreed to keep one child each. The family decides to travel to meet Dru, and they are surprised at his immense wealth, the size of the mansion, which Fritz attributes to their pig farm business. Meanwhile, the Minions are arrested for trespassing at a talent show set. Bratt manages to steal the diamond again, intending to use it to power a giant robot and destroy Hollywood as revenge for the cancellation of his show. Dru reveals to Gru that their recently deceased father was a legendary supervillain, whose villainous activities are the real source of the family's wealth. As Dru was dismissed by their father as a disgrace, he asks his brother to teach him how to be a villain. When Gru refuses to revert to his old ways, Dru takes him on a joyride around Freedonia in their father's technologically advanced car and the siblings bond. Meanwhile, Lucy tries to balance her new tasks as a mom, which she exhibits after turning away a young boy named Niko who had fallen for Margo in the midst of a traditional cheese festival, while Edith and Agnes stumble into a local tavern and learn from the bartender about a mythical unicorn which lurks in a nearby forest. Gru tries to convince Agnes that unicorns are imaginary, but decides against it to avoid hurting her feelings. The next day, Agnes and Edith set out into the woods to track the mythical 'unicorn', only to find a one-horned goat whom Agnes adopts and dubs "Lucky". Meanwhile, the Minions' longing for Gru motivates them to escape from prison and return to their former master. Dru convinces Gru to steal the diamond, with Gru secretly intending to bring it to the AVL, which he hopes will convince Da Vinci to rehire him and Lucy. Despite several setbacks, they manage to retrieve the diamond and are rescued by Lucy after narrowly escaping. After finding out Gru's true motives, Dru confronts his brother about his lie. In return, Gru insults him and decides to leave Freedonia, ending their relationship. Bratt, disguised as Lucy, kidnaps the children, and once again acquires the diamond. Gru and Dru resolve their differences and pursue him after finding the real Lucy. With his robot powered by the diamond, Bratt terrorizes Hollywood, intending to send it into space with the use of superpowered gum. Lucy saves the children while Gru and Dru weaken Bratt's robot with the weapons of their father's car. Gru is knocked unconscious when the car is destroyed, and Dru manages to destroy the robot's core from the inside when Bratt threatens to kill Gru. When Gru recovers, he battles Bratt in a dance fight, using it as a distraction to grab his weaponized keytar, and defeats him. Having rendezvoused with Gru, the Minions manage to destroy the gum already covering the city, and Gru and Dru reunite. Soon afterward, Gru and Lucy are reinstated in the AVL and the newly united family celebrate in Gru's home. Lucy is acknowledged by the children as their mother. Lured back to villainy, Dru, along with most of the Minions, steals Gru's airship, with Gru's emblem replaced with a "D" graffiti. Gru and Lucy decide to give them a five-minute head-start before engaging pursuit. Voice cast * Steve Carell as Gru, the former villain turned Anti-Villain League agent, Margo, Edith, and Agnes' adoptive father, and Lucy's husband. ** Carell also voices Dru, Gru's long-lost twin brother and the girls' adoptive uncle. * Kristen Wiig as Lucy Wilde, an Anti-Villain League agent, Gru's wife and the girls' adoptive mother. * Trey Parker as Balthazar Bratt, a supervillain and former child star who grows up to become obsessed with the character he played in the 1980s and is bent on world domination. * Miranda Cosgrove as Margo, Gru and Lucy's oldest and clever adopted daughter. * Dana Gaier as Edith, Gru and Lucy's middle tomboyish adopted daughter. * Nev Scharrel as Agnes, Gru and Lucy's youngest innocent and immature adopted daughter. She was previously voiced by Elsie Fisher in the first two films. * Pierre Coffin as Mel, Kevin, Stuart, Bob and The Minions. ** Coffin also voices a Museum Director. * Steve Coogan as Silas Ramsbottom, the director of the Anti-Villain League, who retires at the start of the film.1415 ** Coogan also voices Fritz, Dru's butler. * Julie Andrews as Marlena, Gru and Dru's mother. * Jenny Slate as Valerie Da Vinci, a tyrannical member of the Anti-Villain League who becomes the new AVL director. * Andy Nyman as Clive, a robot who is Bratt's sidekick. * Adrian Ciscato as Niko, a boy from Freedonia who falls in love with Margo. Category:Computer-animated films Category:2010s computer-animated films Category:2017 computer-animated films Category:Universal films Category:2010s Universal films Category:Illumination films Category:2010s Illumination films Category:Despicable Me 3 Category:Despicable Me films